The Grand Meeting: The Snake Sage vs The Shark
''The Cunning Snake meets The Merciless Shark'' Sunate reached the outskirts of Kirigakure. He was searching for a man named, Warujie who was apparently a member of the criminal organization, namely Akatsuki. "Found you!", said Sunate as he was successful in his search for the man, for he was an expert sensor. He hurriedly rushed towards the direction of the chakra. "you where looking for me?!,well that's a dumb thing to do" said Warujie as he attacked him with three kunai knifes. The man suddenly disappeared from Warujie's sight, as multiple Explosive Tag's which were hidden previously, surfaced. The tags covered a radius of ten meters, hence flight was nearly impossible. Soon, the tags surrounded warujie and began exploding. Warujie quickly created three clones and used Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall to protect himself "child's play" he said then he rushed towards Sunate Nikakusa and used Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique. Sunate with his amazing, rather godly speed unsheathed his most valued tool, the Samehada. On sensing, the fire balls of chakra, the sword got excited and hence responded to Sunate's actions. Sunate swung his unleashed shark like sword with tremendous force, the swinging sword consumed the fire balls and left a minor shock wave in it's wake, which rushed towards Warujie in a manner similar to a snake rushes at it's prey. "you keep taking me lightly these attacks won't work on me" warujie said he evaded and used three kunai knifes to attack. Sunate smirked at he faced Samehada towards the approaching Kunai's, hence deflecting them without any effort. "Futile, this is not what I am here for! You are known as the Warujie of Lava Release, show me that you live up to your title", said Sunate as he threw a round of shuriken's towards Warujie. "i am called Warujie of lava release,but i am no fool i am not wasting chakra especially when i am facing samehada" warujie said while deflecting the shuriken with a kunai then he created a shadow clone and attached an explosive tag to it this clone then attacked sunate. Sunate suddenly appeared before the clone smashing him with Samehada, which caused the clone to disappear immediately. Without, wasting a breathe Sunate swung his large sword at Warujie at a blinding speed. "(he's fast)" said warujie to himself "however,you can't just go for the direct attack with me " warujie said then he used Wind Release: Air Bullets. Sunate directed his living monstrous blade towards the incoming air bullets, the monstrous sword seemingly enjoyed absorbing rather eating the air bullets. Surprisingly, Sunate dropped his samehada and once again vanished from Warujie's sight. With now the extra weight gone, there was no way his opponent could keep up with his over whelming speed or perceive his presence. Soon, the entire area was covered with mist. As the mist began to thicken, and spread over a larger area, Sunate was seen smirking. With the mist being immensely dense and thick, and chakra being distributed equally, there was no way Sunate's whereabouts could be tracked down. With his overwhelming speed and the mist, Sunate had the upper hand. "I can't see him,but he can't see me as well i have to pinpoint his location before he gets me"warujie said, he is running and trying to get out of the mist to deny his opponent the advantage. Sunate easily tracked the whereabouts of his opponent. He took out his Bow and fired multiple arrows at Warujie from an unspecified distance. warujie heard the sound of the arrows being fired he jumped to the left however one of the arrows scratched his right arm , he threw kunai knifes with explosive tags at sunate and triggered them. Warujie could sense Sunate. The kunai knives phased through Sunate which greatly confused his foe. Sunate understood that his opponent is a sensor and thereby he cancelled the mist. warujie created a shadow clone with a hidden explosive tag that clone engaged in close combat with sunate while warujie waited for the right moment to strike. "Futile, I can sense that clone!" exclaimed Sunate as he easily saw through Warujie's plan, another example of the man's sharp intellect and deductive skills. Sunate activated the seal of confrontation, soon Warujie's clone realized that he was already standing on a pool of explosive tag that were activated. The explosion was so massive that it blew up the entire forest and casted a smokescreen. Sunate smirked as he escaped the explosion. He knew his opponent was still alive. "Now, the real fight begins!", Sunate commented as he grew anxious. Warujie also escaped the explosion.He looked coldly at Sunate and said "you're damn right about that" He entered Sage Mode . his opponent looked confused "let me explain,you see you didn't know i was the sensory type i felt your chakra from miles away so i set up some clones to collect nature energy" warujie said as he used his sage mode speed to move towards sunate and used Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique. As the sheet of lava spreed through air and attacked Sunate, he busted into a large amount of water, which shocked his enemy. Another Sunate appeared behind Warujie pointing his Samehada towards him, "Sage Mode, eh? You don't surprise me at all!" he said as he violently swung his sword. Warujie smirked "Pathetic"He whispered as he used Binding Snake Glare Spell his opponent was bind then he pulled out a kunai he ran his wind chakra in it then he tried to stab Sunate. Sunate unleashed his Samehada's true form and bisected the snakes, then samehada absorbed the wind chakra and smashed his gigantic sword into Warujie. Warujie jumped back avoiding any vital damage he used Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld to trap sunate and then jumped back and used a kunai with an explosive tag and activated it near sunate. Sunate in a flash casted the seals Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram and summoned a gigantic snake which was about twice the size of the senjutsu enhanced mud swamp and hence avoided getting sucked within the swamp itself. "i am impressed,but you shouldn't fight a snake sage using a snake" said warujie as he used Lava Release: Meteor Rain Technique towards the snake and sunate. Sunate smirked, as he activated his last seal causing a huge mighty dragon of water to appear and counter the lava technique with tremendous force. The water technique shortly overpowers the lava technique by cooling it down and rendering it useless and attacks Warujie. "You shouldn't underestimate your opponent!", Sunate replied. warujie used Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall to stop the dragon and then summoned a large snake Warujie then, used Lava Release: Rubber Wall to further empower his defense. Sunate in a flash appeared behind Warujie, as he used Gust of Sand; a special form of taijutsu used by the one's who have excellent speed, reflexes and above average strength. Sunate spun rapidly, unleashing multiple strong rotative high kicks hits the opponent followed by a concentrated back kick, with such speed that few can follow the his movement, instead of using a kick, he finished his turn by utilizing a simple punch. as sunate was punching him before the last punch he grabbed his arm and told him"this won't work against my sage mode" then he used Snake Strike aiming for his eyes. As, the devastating palm hit Sunate, he smirked. Soon Sunate's body began to glow and soon exploded, thereby giving rise to an explosion so strong that it'd destroy everything in it's vicinity and since the clone was injured it reverted back to it's natural lightning-state, at the same time electrocuting whatever it is touching. "damn it"said warujie he quickly tried to jump out of the way but he caught a part of the blast.soon after that he said"sage mode is running out" then he used the remaining shadow clone to enter sage mode once again.he also used Chakra Sensing Technique to locate sunate. ''Power of Sage Mode'' Sunate appeared before Warujie while maintaining a safe distance of thirty meters. "You're using Naruto's variation of Sage Mode, which should mean since you've used it already once, and now you've activated it again, you're left with one more go! I am aware of the stress and exhausion it exerts on the users body and judging by your chakra prowess, not too much time is left before this one runs out!" deducted Sunate. after he made sure that he was the real sunate with Chakra Sensing Technique he used Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld to trap him and then jumped in the air and used Lava Release: Meteor Rain Technique. Sunate immediately demonstrated his true physical agility and speed, now with his extra weights removed. His speed was way greater than something a fully trained Sharingan eye can keep up with. His movements couldn't be followed as such he used this ability of his to dodge the mud even before it was fully formed and easily evaded the so-called meteor rain. Warujie used Chakra Sensing Technique to locate where sunate was and he waited for his next attack. With his overwhelming speed, Sunate dashed towards Warujie and unleashed a punch targeting Warujie's face. the punch was so strong it lifted Warujie of the ground but while sunate was rushing towards him he weaved the hand signs for Striking Shadow Snakes and he used them when sunate punched him five snakes grabed on sunate's arm. With his arm being grabbed on and he being pulled Sunate was rendered helpless, when he took out one of his '''Tripe Heaven' Sword and slashed the heads of the snakes. Warujie took this chance as he was close to Sunate he used Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Sunate jumped back, while holding a seal and then releasing to use water colliding Wave technique, the gigantic vortex of water hurled and easily overpowered the intense flame, as soon as the fire was put out the gigantic wave crashed upon Warujie. Warujie looked calmly at the wave that was coming his way.He then used Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall to block the water. "Incredible, I am truly mesmerized by your power, Warujie. But, is this truly the extent of your power or you are capable of doing more?" questioned Sunate. "I am the one amazed no one held against me that long since my master Shinzui Uchiha,but I am far away from my limit" Warujie answered. "Come at me!!" shouted Sunate in a challenging tone as he threw a round of Shurikens at Warujie. Warujie smirked, he was excited to battle his strong foe.He used sage mode to dodge the shuriken and created a shadow clone in sage mode the shadow clone was extremely fast it rushed towards Sunate in an instant and used Cloth Binding Technique while the real Warujie used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique towards the clone and Sunate. Rendered immobile now, Sunate drew out a normal katana. As, he performed Watatsumi Kata. By combining all of his power to a single point, he delivered an incredibly fast and destructive slash causing Warujie's clone to explode and hence render it's binding technique useless. Once freed, he easily escaped the blast radius of the fire ball. Warujie's sage mode ran out and then he smiled and giggled a little. "So, you're at your limit. I wonder what will this tough guy do now?" commented Sunate. "Although I am tired i am not at my limit yet,this battle is so exciting I just want to fight you all day long" Said Warujie while smirking. "Whatever!" said Sunate. As, he freely manipulated the shurikens he had previously thrown at Warujie with a translucent string. The shurikens freely attacked Warujie as if they were smart bombs tracking him. Warujie used Flight Technique to avoid the shuriken."you can't beat me with a cheap trick like that" then he used Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique. Sunate let out his grip, which allowed him to save himself from the fire technique which was progressing towards him through the translucent strings. Although, he did not use mass scale ninjutsu and senjutsu like his opponent but relying too much on physical prowess was slowly tiring Sunate. ''Desperate Effort vs Desperate Effort: The Conclusion! '' "(I will stop using ninjutsu and start using taijutsu o save chakra)" Warujie said in his mind.As he used raw strength to throw some kunai with explosive tags attached to it and triggered it when close to sunate thanks to his physical strength he could throw the kunai at a very high speed almost to fast to dodge. Sunate threw the same numbers of kunai's which clashed and deflected the incoming kunai's causing them to explode in mid air. Being a fully trained swordsman and a boy brought up from a noble family, who is both trained in mind and in terms of athletics, Sunate used the recently formed smoke screen to mask his movements and striked his enemy with a sudden out burst with his sword. Warujie used Chakra Sensing Technique to locate sunate.He noticed that sunate was heading towards him in the smoke screen so it would be hard to dodge an attack as he cannot see and even if he can see Sunate was moving with speed so it would be hard to change direction.Warujie threw an explosive tag and triggered it near sunate as he jumped back to avoid the explosion. As, Sunate dashed forward he noticed the kunai rushing at him, taking a sudden pause he swung his sword causing the kunai to fly several meters above him and explode, without him getting caught in the explosion. "This guy! He is using my strategy against me" Sunate thought to himself as he waited for the smokescreen to clear up. Warujie waited for sunate's next move while remaining cautious he used Chakra Sensing Technique to ensure that he was the real sunate. Just when the smoke cleared, Sunate ended up bombarding his opponent with shurikens. Warujie quickly jumped out of the shuriken way as he activated his Cursed Seal of White Snake on his left side this seal gave Warujie an amazing boost of ability which will help him easily rival sunate's power and speed."you should be proud not many have seen this form and none lived to tell the tale" Said Warujie after his partial transformation. "What's..., what is that transformation? Juinjutsu? Don't tell me...", Sunate thought to himself as was shocked to such a transformation. With a simultaneous gasp of uneasiness and anxiousness, Sunate removed the extra weights on his legs, which would allow him to fight at his full speed and strength. "You're not going anywhere!" shouted Sunate as he formed a gigantic surging wave of water, which was of tremendous volume, which he created just by punching the ground; which attacked his enemy with formidable force. Sunate was riding the wave while holding a kunai in his right arm, which allowed him to move at swiftly and attack his enemy without worrying about his counter attack. Warujie thought about what he will do quickly.He used Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique to dig so far under the ground and he stayed uder there for a while and appeared out of the wave's range. Noticing, his opponent is in the opposite direction Sunate cancelled his technique and threw the kunai which he was holding. Warujie noticed the kunai heading towards him and he evade it quickly. Sunate stepped back, thinking of a plan and waiting for his opponent to make his turn. Warujie entered the stage one of the cursed seal which made him even more stronger. "The markings on his body, they spread throughout. They are to somewhat different. This is definitely Orochimaru's Juinjutsu, that fiend!" deducted Sunate as he hurled a Flash Bomb, which exploded in a few seconds. As the bomb was detonated it released a sharp blinding light. Warujie was blinded for a while he used his thermal sensing to locate sunate. Without any time, Sunate jumped above his opponent sending a large wave of shurikens and kunai's alongside some explosive tags towards his opponent. As, the barrage of attacks got close to Warujie, Sunate leaped back to escape the blast radius of the explosive tags. "This is not good, I am running out of breath and that guy....damn it!" Sunate thought to himself as he panted. Warujie used Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall which was stronger thanks to his curse mark.He used his high speed to leap behind sunate and attempt to deliver a Very strong punch to his face.As he was attempting the punch he used Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands.The snakes attempted to bit sunate's neck. Sunate quickly casted his seals and used Water Release: Water Splitting Wave; a kage level technique which was so storng that it easily sliced all the snakes in multiple pieces and attacked Warujie. This Warujie turned out to be a snake which died from the attack.The real Warujie went behind sunate as he used Binding Snake Glare Spell to restrain Sunate as he attempted to stab him with a poisoned kunai. Sunate immediately levitated and flew high up in sky way out of Warujie's reach. "Yosh, Mr. Snake, your fangs cant reach me here, can they?" he mocked. "you are wrong,They can" warujie said as he slammed his hands together.200 snakes each one 40 meters long appeared from the ground and attacked sunate. Sunate flew higher out of the reach of the snake, then quickly doing his hand seals he used an earth release technique; which caused a giant, boar-shaped, earthen lid high in the air to form which fell right on the snakes and their master. Trapping the former. "Got to give it to him,He is good" Warujie said as he used Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique to lighten this pot then he crushed it by using Chakra Enhanced Strength. "You're such a monster!" commented Sunate as he appeared behind Warujie holding his sword. Snakes Came out of Warujie's back and attacked Sunate. Sunate on seeing the snakes ran away from Warujie and his snakes. Warujie used the cursed seal power to summon a five headed snake three times bigger than itachi's susanoo this snake went to attack sunate. Sunate turned back and threw multiple kunai's tied with explosive tags causing the snakes to explode. Again, he used Explosive Tag Technique on his opponent continually bombarding him and at the same time running away from his range. "Well,You sure are troublesome."Warujie said as he took of his coat.Giant snakes came out of his back and shielded him from explosions. "Bring it on monkeybutt!" comments Sunate giving his opponent a dull look. Warujie used his speed to he behind sunate in a second and used Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation.Because he is in Cursed seal mode his fire is larger and stronger and is colored purple. As the catastrophic fire spread throughout the region and began incinerating the entire area alongside Sunate, Sunate reveals himself to be a clone made of water. The real Sunate stands before a large forest where the fire could not reach. "Curse you! You dumb moron!" he shouts. "Are you going to keep hiding?" said Warujie. "I am not hiding, I am standing right in front of you!! I dare you, try to beat me!" replied Sunate. Warujie used Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation to burn the forest down. Sunate simply moved away from the forest. As the forest and the surroundings were set on fire, and due to repeated use of explosive tags and explosions, the atmosphere was completely heated up. Further, Sunate fired a a massive ball of fire towards his opponent at a great speed. Warujie was hit by the fire ball it knocked him back and caused some burning marks but as the cursed seal helps him to heal faster this injury wouldn't cause much problems.Warujie then got up slowly and used his high speed to get behind sunate attacking him with some snakes that he emitted from his body. "Just as I have expected, you fell right into my trap!" said Sunate as he flickered out of Warujie's sight. He appeared above a near hill so many fire techniques and bombardments were more than to produce the necessary storm conditions. The sky started to darken with clouds after a while. Soon, the dark clouds covered the entire sky, not allowing sunlight to reach the ground. Soon the air cools as it rises. Water vapor condenses and forms cumulus clouds. When condensation occurs, heat is released and helps the thunderstorm grow. Soon, thunder begins to crashe from the dark sky. At some point, condensation high in the cloud now in the form of water droplets and ice falls to the ground as rain. A cold downdraft forms as the rain falls. The storm rampaged within in a few fraction of seconds, it began raining heavily. The rain had the power to eat up any form of chakra that is not of the user. The chakra snakes were rendered useless and the trapped one in the technique was continually losing chakra. Finally, Sunate revealed his trump card the Eradication of the Root of Evil. He further changed the weather as it became more violent, the drops of rain were converted into spears of water, which are capable of cutting the targets cloth and piercing his skin. Then suddenly, Sunate added his wind-natured-chakra to this rain, hence generating a blizzard with multiple ice shards. Five big tomoe's appear out of the ground each being pointed at some distance from Warujie. Once marked a barrier of ice will be formed which cannot be melted or damaged from inside. If anyone tries to touch the barrier, his body begins to freeze. Inside the barrier, the opponent is exposed to a violent storm. Then, each tomoe sent a chain of ice shards towards Warujie, these shards had the capacity to pierce to strongest steel and apparently would explode upon contact. What Sunate didn't know is that the Warujie standing before him wasn't the real one.It was a clone,The real Warujie was hiding in the ground using Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique to go deep in the ground when he used his great speed he wasn't using it to get behind Sunate he was using it to hid and use Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique the Warujie behind Sunate was a clone that was summoned earlier.the clone was destroyed instantly.Warujie dug far enough to get behind Sunate he quickly jumped out of the ground for a surprise attack and used Destroying Axe Fist in attempt to injure Sunate. Trivia * The theme used for this battle is Power to Strive